The Story Of Kings
by StopTheWarBetweenTeaAndCoffee
Summary: When Merlin wakes Arthur from his slumber it's not a normal day.Arthur urgently needs to see Gaius the court physician, because the passages of history are writing themselves and not everyone wants the life of Camelot to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Kings

Arthur snored loudly, the rhythm pulsing round the castle. The last of the remaining moonlight fell behind the hills and the sunlight appeared through the cracks in the curtain. A shadow fell across Arthur's bed. It raised a hand to the curtain and suddenly pulled it open. Arthur screamed as the bright, rays of sunlight pierced his eyes

"Merlin!" he shouted as his hands covered his eyes.

Merlin grinned, the sunlight gleaming on them, making the room even brighter. Arthur dared not looked at him in case he went blind, he couldn't carry on his job as King if he couldn't see anything.

"Hallo," he said, as he pulled the blood red silk covers off him.

Arthur tried desperately to pull the covers back over his bare chest. His face scrunched up in the effort, seeing as he just woke up.

"Merlin, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, turning to look at the clock "It's six in the morning!"

Merlin fumbled with his jacket, biting the side of his mouth nervously.

"Well… Gaius wanted to see you. It's about Gwen, and it is kind important "

"Is she ok?" he asked, suddenly pulling the covers off himself and running towards the screen to get changed.

"Where are my clothes?" he shouted, his head appearing from the screen.

Merlin held out his hands. Piled on them was Arthur's top, trousers, boots and belt.

"Merlin, you clotpole. I need clothes, this is where I get changed," he pointed towards the floor where he was standing

"Oh, ok" he stammered, pulling the sleeve that was trailing on the floor. He passed them to him, his hands brushing with Arthur's cold, shaking hands.

"You're cold and shaking? What's the matter?" He asked aloud. Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"Since when where you worried about me anyway? I'm just thinking about…" He cut off, his mouth unable to speak

"Gwen?" Merlin completed his sentence. He knew he had because Arthur nodded silently as his eyes darted around the room. He disappeared behind the screen again.

A few minutes later he appeared again, his tired face forcing a smile as Merlin dropped the covers on the floor. He looked determined as he approached the door. He was about to pull it open when…

"You might not want to do that" Merlin said suddenly.

"Why?" Arthur asked. "I have every right to see my wife. I can and I will. I am your King, Merlin. You will do as I say "he informed Merlin, while grabbling onto the door handle.

"No, I mean…You're not wearing your pants. "He replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they had arrived to Gaius, the sun had set into its place, Arthur's servants, Knights and citizens were busy bustling around the castles centre and walls. They knocked on the creaky door. When it opened Gaius stood in the doorway, his face with a stern but worrying impression.

"King Arthur." He said bowing and pulling open the door.

"Is she ok?" both Merlin and Arthur chorused together. Gaius said nothing and instead led them inside, nodding slightly. The pungent smell of herbs and medicine filled the room .Arthur's eyes darted around the room, looking at the old, dusty items that hung on the wall. He saw Gwen and darted towards her, a look of relief on his face.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed a smile planting itself on his face.

"Arthur" She replied back but not smiling.

"What's the matter? Gwen?" Arthur edged towards her, holding out his hands.

"Please be careful, sire .She's very delicate." Gaius held Arthur back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why, what's the matter with her? "He asked looking at Merlin like he knew what to do. Merlin gulped then looked down at the dusty floor. Merlin glanced at Gwen and Gaius then nodded at them both.

"What are you doing?" he edged over to his fiancée, but Gaius held him back. "Are any of you going to tell me?" He raged inside. It filled him to the core then he burst.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME? ARE YOU NOT GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S THE MATTTER WITH MY FIANCEE?"

"Arthur." Gwen whispered, she held out her hand and took it in Arthurs.

"The thing is…"Merlin stammered." The thing is that … "Gwen stopped him.

"Arthur, This is very important…I'm … I'm pregnant "

Arthur looked at her in shock

"A baby?" He asked, calming down slightly and his eyes smiled didn't know what to do, he looked at Merlin smiled at him, until Arthur frowned.

He felt himself was a heavy weight on his shoulders, pushing him down until...He fell. His eyes closed as he reached out for he hit the stone cold floor, the blood rushed to his head and the pain felt as if he had been tried to call out but no words last thing he saw was Merlin, he had lent down to his side feeling his forehead with his ice cold, bony hands.

Maybe Merlin did care about him. He always used to think he was joking when he said this, but now things had tried to think why Merlin would care but nothing came to mind

"He thinks im a clotpole"Arthur mind went blank as he whispered one thing, the thing that had changed his life forever.

"I'm a father" Then there was nothing.

On the other side of the town Morgana was sat, trying to swallow the news.

"KING ARTHUR IS A FATHER?" she screamed to the man who had given the terrible news to her.

"THE CROWN IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THAT CHILD HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ARTHUR'S HANDS" she anger raging inside of her.

"GET AGRAVINE!"she ordered "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she yelled at the man who was looking rather shocked. Her mouth opened again, about to pour more anger onto the man, but he bowed quickly and ran to the door. His long coat trailing behind him. She straightened up, breathing in a fractal rhythm.

"The fate of the kingdom rests in my hands,"She whispered to herself "I need to kidnap the Kings child." Then her tongue spoke another language, she held up in front of her a necklace. A blue crystal was embedded inside a silver locket. Her eyes sparkled slightly then the lockets heart changed from an icy blue, to a dark, blood red. A unforgiving smile fell across her face.


End file.
